


The Spitfire Effect

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enthusiastic Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asahi’s back hits the wall with a thump he can’t bother to feel.</p>
<p>Despite his small stature, Nishinoya is everywhere—it’s ridiculous really how the younger boy practically climbs him, walking the both of them backwards until their feet shuffle awkwardly into the utility closet, knocking down various brooms and mops that tumble over their feet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spitfire Effect

Asahi’s back hits the wall with a _thump_ he can’t bother to feel.

Despite his small stature, Nishinoya is _everywhere_ —it’s ridiculous really how the younger boy practically _climbs_ him, walking the both of them backwards until their feet shuffle awkwardly into the utility closet, knocking down various brooms and mops that tumble over their feet.

Nishinoya kicks the door shut with a loud slam and Asahi doesn’t have the breath to tell him to be quiet as Nishinoya peppers his jaw and neck with feverish bites and kisses, working desperately at his collar until its parted half way down to the middle of his chest.

Nishinoya is relentless and insatiable (always is) and Asahi wishes that he minded, but he can’t find it in himself to. His lips work in tandem as they make their way down Asahi’s chest, licking and biting at a brown pebbled nipple while plucking and pinching at the other one incessantly with his fingers.

Asahi moans, breathy and timid, squeezing his eyes shut when Nishinoya chuckles and looks up at him with wicked eyes that sear right into him and turn him on like nothing else in this world.

It’s not fair, what Nishinoya so easily seems to do to him.

No one else can, that’s for damn sure.

Asahi’s eyes open, startled, when he feels Nishinoya pull insistently at his at his belt buckle, working with those quick, slender fingers. Asahi blinks several times, his eyes focusing in and out like the zoom of a camera.

“Nishi—what are—we can’t here—” He gasps when Nishinoya cups his cock, instantly shutting him up with a triumphant grin. He palms it, the pads of his fingers teasingly rubbing over his balls and the sensitive skin behind them. Asahi has to grip his shoulders in support, desperately trying not to rut into Nishinoya’s hand.

They absolutely _cannot_ do this here. What if Suga or Daichi found them, or even worse the _underclassmen_ —

“Oh?” Nishinoya says on a sigh, eyes wide and his pupils dilated as his hand cups and squeezes in a maddening slow rhythm. Asahi tries not to give into that pressure, but can’t help the minuscule shifts in his hips whenever Nishinoya squeezes subtly harder or fractionally picks up the pace.

“I think you would like to do it here _very_ much, Asahi,” He digs his nails into Nishinoya’s shoulders at the sound of his name coming from the other boy’s mouth. Nishinoya makes his name seem like something dirty and it embarrasses him how much he likes it.

Nishinoya chuckles, looking down at his hand cradling Asahi’s cock.

“From how your dick just jumped, yeah, I’d say you agree.” Nishinoya’s voice turns that sharp, cunning baritone that never fails to make Asahi slightly weak in the knees.

“Asahi, don’t even try and pretend that this doesn’t make your cock rock hard.” Asahi doesn’t even try to stop him when Nishinoya finally goes to unbuckle his pants and lets them drop to the floor.

He feels ten times too big as he stands there and watches Nishinoya drink him in, his eyes hungry as they dart all over his body and Asahi feels shameless as he lets him.

Nishinoya grins, licking at his lips.

Asahi gulps.

“Are you just going to watch me all day.” He asks, semi impatient.

Asahi hasn’t forgotten that they are in a utility closet in the gym and that anyone from the volleyball club could walk in at any moment and see him with his pants around his ankles. He thinks he might actually _really_ quit then.

Nishinoya hums and strokes over his chin as if he’s actually considering it and Asahi opens his mouth, suddenly very skeptical, to retort.

Nishinoya waves his hand, flippant, “Calm down jeez, I’m just gonna suck you off.”

The moment he says it, Nishinoya is on his knees in front of Asahi and Asahi swears all the remaining blood not already in his cock rushes south, leaving him feeling dizzy as he clutches at the utility closet wall.

He’ll never be used to Nishinoya and his blunt way of doing and saying things.

“Nishinoya, no, you don’t have—” His breath stutters pathetically in his throat when Nishinoya traces his clothed erection with eager fingers, shifting his boxer briefs this way and that in an unmistakably lewd gesture that has Asahi breathing harshly out of his nose.

“I _know_ I don’t have too, idiot.” Nishinoya says softly, slowly pulling down Asahi’s underwear in a way that makes the bulge of his cock look more obscene until his underwear can’t hold it in anymore and it springs free.

“Fuck,” Nishinoya mutters under his breath. Light flush painting over his cheeks as his fingers circle around Asahi’s cock, pumping it once, twice and his fingers just barely are able to circle around the thick of it.

“I know I don’t have to do it.” Nishinoya repeats again, all his attention on Asahi’s cock as he gets it slick and all the more stiff.

“I like having your cock in my mouth and I know you _love_ having my mouth on _your_ cock, so you can stop the saint bull.”

Asahi opens his mouth to say… _something_ , but in that next instant Nishinoya’s mouth is swallowing him down, pulling back to suck fervently on the sensitive head and Asahi can’t help the loud whine the rips unwillingly out of his throat as the intense feeling becomes him.

Asahi throws his head back, mouth parting, making a perfect _o_.

Nishinoya’s hand circles what he can’t pay attention to with his mouth as his tongue messily licks at Asahi’s cock. He rubs his tongue maddeningly back and forth in the dip of the slit, moaning happily whenever a bead of pearly white come leaks out on his tongue in reward.

Asahi’s hands fists at his sides, not knowing what to do with them or where to put them. He has an _idea_ —an inkling of where he would like to bury his hands, but he doesn’t want to be rude. Nishinoya is already doing _too_ much, but by the looks of it, doesn’t seem to mind as he repeatedly engulfs his cock.

His mouth is split gorgeously wide on Asahi’s girth and he has to squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip into his mouth at what that image does to him.

It doesn’t help though, not when his cock is a slippery slide of wet sensation and when Nishinoya doesn’t even bother hiding how much he’s enjoying being on his knees, zealously sucking and licking his cock like it’s the only thing he knows how to do.

The _sounds_ , Asahi hazily thinks, are the absolute worse. If someone doesn’t find them for _him_ being loud, Nishinoya’s sounds _will_. The younger boy is shameless with it, humming and moaning loudly around his cock and Asahi can’t stop how the steady whips of his breath turn into erratic groans.

“Open your eyes Asahi.” He does, almost losing it when he feels Nishinoya place his shaking hand in the thick of his hair, trying to prompt him to tangle his fingers in it and _squeeze_ —to make him take it—but Asahi just solidly rests it there in reassurance.

He watches with wide, fascinated eyes and Nishinoya watches him in return. He can’t help but marvel at the sight, giving up on trying to quiet his erratic breathing as his body hangs taut, so very close to coming.

“Nishinoya,” Asahi groans, the hand resting on Nishinoya’s head tights slightly in warning.

Nishinoya pulls off of him instantly with a crude, wet sound, watching how a translucent string of spit and come connect his bottom lip and the red prick of Asahi’s cock. He moans, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out, “ _Oh, fuck yeah_ —come in my mouth.”

Asahi doesn’t think when his right hand starts to beat off his cock, aiming it right for Nishinoya’s mouth.

“Oh god,” Asahi moans as he bites his lip into his mouth and sucks, feeling his balls draw up.

“Hmm, you close yet?” Nishinoya asks impatiently, his knees widening on the floor and his hands spread up greedily along the expanse of Asahi’s toned thighs as he moans and groans, feeling it steadily approaching.

“Uhhggn, _oh fuck_ —” His dick spasms in his hand and suddenly he’s coming—harder than he has in a while.

He tastes blood when he releases his lip and watches enraptured as pulse after pulse of his come lands on Nishinoya’s tongue and chin. Nishinoya’s eyes are glazed over as they look everywhere and nowhere and Asahi swears he almost comes again when he realizes that Nishinoya _came_ in his pants.

“Did—did you…?” He stutters, breath hard to find in his lungs.

Nishinoya whines, flopping down lifelessly on the floor as he nods his head.

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit indeed, I need new pants.”


End file.
